Study aims are to assess residual pancreatic beta cell function using basal sustacal-stimulated C-peptide levels in those with adult onset Type I diabetes and evaluate the frequency of a humoral anti-pancreatic component of adult-onset Type I diabetes by determining autoantibodies to insulin and islet cells, both commonly observed in juvenile-onset Type I diabetes.